


Ode to Paul Darrow

by NannaSally



Series: gush, mush and general slush [1]
Category: Blake's 7, Blake's 7 RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Robin Hood (1973), strangerers
Genre: Admiration, Adulation, Gen, fan crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: A Poem...





	

 

>  
> 
> **Oh Paul Darrow –**
> 
> **How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**
> 
> **(with apologies to Elizabeth Barret Browning)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I love thee in Blake’s 7
> 
> And in Robin Hood;
> 
> And Murder Must Advertise,
> 
> I love thee cause Thou’rt good -
> 
> (Acting that is.)
> 
> I love you e'en as Carker
> 
> With all those smiling teeth
> 
> I read the story, bought the disc
> 
> But understand not in the least
> 
>  
> 
> I love thee in the Doctor
> 
> Timelash is not Thy fault
> 
> I love thee in the Strangerers
> 
> Its in the Youtube vault
> 
> I even watched a Soapy
> 
> Just to hear thou speak
> 
> That motor bike looks excellent
> 
> (Do bikey leathers creak?)
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve seen a glimpse of Vimes
> 
> (The video is bad)
> 
> But Sam is such a favourite
> 
> And thou sure did him glad
> 
> Macbeth – I’ve seen a snippet
> 
> That trailer on Youtube
> 
> I’ve even bought a game
> 
> Because it features ~~you~~ thou
> 
>  
> 
> I love thee in thy writings
> 
> Avon’s Terrible Aspect I own
> 
> And Lucifer’s 3 outings
> 
> Will ever be mine own
> 
> I listen to your reading
> 
> It comforts me at night
> 
> It keeps me from my fearing
> 
> When I turn out my light
> 
> I love your Memoir writings
> 
> You're always very kind
> 
> And even those who fail you
> 
> Will ne'er a bad word find
> 
>  
> 
> I love thee when thou speakst
> 
> That sultry, heady voice
> 
> I've listened to the inteviews
> 
> I love to hear - by choice
> 
> I listen to Blake's 7
> 
> The Chronicles and all
> 
> And even Luther Arkwright
> 
> (I don't understand at all)
> 
> I've listened to the Minister
> 
> Of Chance -  now thats a ball
> 
> (no word describes it better
> 
> that I can e'er recall)
> 
>  
> 
> I love thee in thy photos
> 
> They’re up upon my wall
> 
> And in the morning’s first light
> 
> I blow a kiss to all
> 
> Both years and miles between us
> 
> Will stop me knowing more
> 
> (I'll have to finish shortly
> 
> 'Fore I become a bore)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very glad I found you
> 
> And that you still will know
> 
> That though I’ll never meet you
> 
> What I can – I’ll own
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Nanna Sally 2016_


End file.
